Cats And Dogs
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: One of the longest running battles in history comes down to proving to one tiger alien that despite his temper, he's one of the family. Written by guestsuprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another story by guestsuprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, and Vamps. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

**Cats and Dogs **

Cassie was at the Grant Mansion more and more. She enjoyed meeting the aliens there. However, there were some that were definitely more scary than others. She was just remembering how she met Vamps when she accidentally ran into something soft. She wasn't paying attention until she heard a growl. She looked up and saw a huge tiger-like alien. He was so scary that Cassie could only stare in horror.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, LITTLE KID! STOP BUMPIN INTO RATH LIKE THAT!" He yelled. Cassie was so shocked that she started shaking and she didn't even have time to scream. She backed up quickly and accidentally knocked over a cup of water. The water splashed all over Rath!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" He screamed as he started wiping himself off furiously. He then glared at Cassie and started walking towards her, growling and baring his teeth. Suddenly, Blitzwolfer jumped in between them. He was just as large as Rath and was ready to protect Cassie.

"Back off kitty…Cassie is with me…," Blitz growled as he then stood up to his full height.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING FLEA BAG! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"You're honestly going to hurt a young girl…not today you Appoplexian creep!" Blitzwolfer roared!

"YOU TWISTED PUPPY! RATH WOULDN'T HURT A HUMAN!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SCARING THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HER?!" Blitzwolfer yelled.

"BECAUSE SHE GOT RATH WET THAT'S WHY! BUT RATH WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" Rath countered. Rachel walked in.

"Enough of this, you two! Rath, you know better than to scare our friends! Cassie is still learning about you all! I'm sure she didn't mean to get you wet!" Rachel snapped as she put her hands on her hips in frustration. Rachel saw Cassie standing near the corner; she was so scared that she was shaking. Rachel and Blitzwolfer walked over to where she was.

"Cassie? Sweetpaws…you alright?" Blitzwolfer asked as he gently licked her neck.

"Y-Yes Blitz! Thanks to you and Rachel!" Cassie said as she buried her head in his furry chest. Rachel just patted her on the back and gave Rath a few irritated looks. Rath then rubbed the back of his neck in shame. He didn't want to scare Cassie, but he wasn't known to be a calm kitty that's for sure. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how. After that incident, Cassie would keep leaving the room when he would come in and when he would approach her, Blitzwolfer would growl because he didn't know Rath wanted to apologize. Rath wasn't one to tell the other aliens what his plans were either. Finally, he had had enough. He saw Cassie in the pool and as much as he hated water, he started wading in it to get to her. Cassie was in deep shock.

"No! I didn't do anything! I promise! I promise!" Cassie yelped.

"Young one…Rath is not angry…calm down," Rath replied in a surprisingly calm voice. He waded a bit closer to her, but because they were in deeper water and Cassie's feet were not touching the ground, she could not move very quickly. Rath's feet, however, were able to touch the bottom of the pool and he was moving towards her in quick, swift steps. Cassie tried to quickly get out, but she felt her leg get tangled in one of the cords in the pool. Rath got closer and closer, and he saw nothing but fear in her face as she struggled with the cord.

"CASSIE STOP STRUGGLING! LET RATH GET YOU FREE!" Rath yelled. He then immediately regretted his loss of patience as Cassie then yelled at him.

"I don't need your help! Just leave me alone! Blitz! Blitz! Help!" Cassie called, but suddenly, she felt Rath's large paw over her mouth.

"Quiet, Cassie! Let Rath cut the cord will ya!" Rath replied, in a calmer and quieter voice. She struggled in his grip, but he lifted her and himself out of the pool with ease. He used his claw to easily cut the cord and carried her towards the house. Four Arms ran outside because he heard Cassie's calls and saw Rath with her, his hand covering her mouth.

"What's going on, Rath? Let her go!" The Tetramand ordered as he narrowed his eyes and started walking quickly towards them.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING TETRAMAND! RATH HAS TO TALK TO CASSIE! GET OUT OF RATH'S WAY!"

"I said…put…her…down," Four Arms warned again, as he got into a fighting stance. Rath put Cassie on the ground and then he and Four Arms clashed. Rachel ran out just as they were beginning to fight.

"ENOUGH! Rath! Four Arms! No fighting! What's gotten into you!?"

"He wouldn't let Cassie go!" Four Arms growled as he crossed his arms.

"RATH JUST NEEDS TO TALK TO THE GIRL ALRIGHT! WHY DOES EVERYONE NEED TO BE IN RATH'S BUSINESS!" Rath roared.

Rachel suddenly stopped and understood what Rath wanted to do. She smiled softly and gave Rath a gentle kiss on his cheek. He was about to say something smart, but he knew that Rachel was just trying to be nice. She then told Four Arms about earlier and that he just wanted to apologize to Cassie. Four Arms eyes widened in shock for a moment and then he smiled at Rath and gave him a gentle nudge in the cheek.

"You're not so bad kitty…" Four Arms smiled playfully.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING FOUR ARMS! NO ONE CALLS RATH A KITTY. RATH…" Rath stopped and saw that Cassie was no longer where he left her. He turned around and saw that she was already in the house. He just smirked at Four Arms and Rachel and took off after her. Cassie was still in her one piece swimming suit because she did not get a chance to change yet. Suddenly she saw Rath enter the house, shaking the excess water off of himself and scanning the room to see where she had gone. He then turned and saw her hiding on the sofa with a towel wrapped around her.

"Cassie…," he called softly. She was so shocked; he wasn't yelling at her. She immediately jumped off the sofa and tried to get away, but Rath was on her in a flash. He carried her up the stairs to his room and locked the door. She saw everything was ripped and there were claw marks on the floor and walls. She struggled even more and she bit his hand to get him to let her go. He roared in pain, but surprisingly he didn't yell. Cassie scrambled to her feet to try to run, but he put her in a gentle, but strong Appoplexian hold. She honestly could not move her upper body at all. She then kicked him, and he honestly chuckled at her attempt. They ended up where they were lying on the bed on their sides. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. His warm lips and hot breath were gently tickling her ears and neck.

"Easy Cassie…Rath won't hurt you…calm down," he whispered as he loosened his bear hug-like grip from around her upper body.

"But you tried to hurt me earlier…just let me go…," Cassie whined. She wouldn't even look at him. She heard a deep chuckle and then a gentle lick on the back of her neck. It wasn't wet at all; it reminded her of Blitzwolfer's licks since his licks were usually not wet. He kept licking her neck despite her pleas.

"Cassie, it's alright…let Rath earn your trust …," he said as he licked her again all over her neck. He then started licking her face and cheeks. She started giggling at his calming gestures and he kept grooming her like a cat would groom another cat. He kept licking her and then he felt her calm down. She turned around and nuzzled deep in his furry chest. This deeply shocked Rath. She looked up at him with curious and playful eyes.

"Hey! C'mon you, big kitty cat! Aren't you going to hug me back?" She smiled as she ran her fingers through his fur. He growled playful and pinned her on her stomach.

"No one calls Rath a kitty cat!"

"H-Hey! Rath! What are you doing? Let go!" Cassie squealed as she looked over her shoulder and saw Rath putting his claw near her wiggling toes. "No! RATH NO!" She squeaked as she then started pounding in the sheets and bed as he ran his claws gently over her feet. He finally let her go and she pounced on his stomach and ran her fingers playfully over the Appoplexian's abs. He growled playfully and let out such a deep laugh that Cassie was truly shocked.

"KIHIHIHIHID STOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIHIHT! GEHEHET OFFA ME!"

Suddenly, Blitzwolfer came in. He was so shocked that he didn't have any time say anything before Rath stood up furious not only that he came in, but that he felt like the others told him to spy on him to make sure Cassie was ok.

"RATH SEES NOW! YOU ALL REALLY DO THINK RATH WOULD HURT A YOUNG GIRL!" Rath roared. He grabbed a bag and stuffed some stuff in it and then headed towards the door.

"Rath, cut it out! It's not true! I just came to check on you all when we heard laughing downstairs…calm down," the Loboan replied calmly. "Rath where are you going?"

"RATH IS LEAVING RIGHT NOW!"

"Rath, come back!" Cassie called as she ran and saw him heading down the stairs. Blitzwolfer let out a warning howl and everyone was already alert. Rath was almost to the door when Rachel spotted the bag in his hand and after hearing Blitzwolfer's howl, she knew something was wrong.

"Rath, where are you going? What's with the bag?"

"RATH IS LEAVING, RACHEL! EVERYONE THINKS RATH IS DANGEROUS AND WILL TRY TO HURT AND EAT PEOPLE SO RATH IS LEAVING RIGHT NOW!" Rath huffed. He began to walk when he ran into Four Arms who crossed his arms and smirked at the Appoplexian. Suddenly, a Vladat face hung down beside him upside down.

"Going somewhere?" Vamps asked.

"We're not going to let you walk out JUST like that…" Four Arms said. He grabbed the Appoplexian and held on to him.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO!" He yelled as he squirmed. Suddenly, he saw Snare-Oh, Vamps, Blitzwolfer and Heatblast all come in the room.

"Oh no…" He groaned. They all smiled at him and he knew what was coming so he tried to squirm even more.

"Aww, come on, Rath. Don't be nervous. Tell ya what. If you don't laugh once, then you can leave. If you laugh, you stay forever. Deal?" Four Arms chuckled.

"WHAT? LAUGH AT WHAT?" He was trying to play dumb.

"Ready, fellas. Go!" All the aliens took turns tickling Rath as Four Arms tickled him under his arms and simultaneously held on to him where he could not get away.

"Just laugh Rath! You're our friend…just let it go!" Snare-Oh chuckled as his tendrils tickled his neck and under his arms.

"Ooooo, the tickle Vladat found a weak spot!" Whampire smiled his toothy grin as his claws vibrated up Rath's ribs.

"STOHOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIHT! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He pleaded as he struggled in the Tetramand's strong vice-like grip.

"Wait, guys! Let me have a crack at him!" Rachel said as she jumped on Rath's chest and planted friendly ticklish kisses on Rath's cheeks. This made him go nuts!

"RACHCHCHCEL STOHOHOP IHIHIHIT! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" AHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled as his voice started cracking.

"Do you believe that we trust you and that you're our friend?" Heatblast smiled as he made his fingers warm up and wiggle on Rath's toes.

"And will you stay with us if we stop?" Blitzwolfer laughed as he licked Rath on the ears. "Even though you're a cat…you're still a part of our family. We need you, ya fur bag!" He teased.

"We like you Rath…actually, we love you!" Rachel said as she kept pecking him playfully on the face and nose.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RATH IS NOT A FLEA BAG! RATH BELIEVES YOU GUYS! REALLY! RATH L-L-LOVES YOU ALL TOO!" Rath admitted. They stopped and gave him a chance to catch his breath. It was rare for him to admit his feelings and his face turned a bit red.

"Aww, c'mon, Appoplexian, we all have feelings…it's ok to admit them from time to time," Blitzwolfer smiled. All of them gave Rath a fun pat on the back and everyone went to do their different activities. Cassie walked over to Rath for a moment.

"I like you too, Rath!" She smiled as she hugged him on the neck. She then walked out of the room. He noticed Blitzwolfer slightly drooling.

"Rath can tell that you and Cassie have a special bond…it's very obvious…," Rath said as he watched the Loboan's ear turn a shade of red.

"Yes, I do care about her, we are close friends…"

"Really? Or is there more to this than meets the eye, Loboan?" Rath countered.

"Is there more to what?" Cassie asked as she came back in a more comfortable change of clothes. Blitzwolfer and Rath stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Blitzwolfer answered her.

"He was just saying what a great bond we share Cassie! That's all!" He smiled.

"Of course we do Blitz! You're the best Loboan on this earth!" She smiled as she hugged him.

"And you're the sweetest human I have ever met, Sweetpaws," Blitz cooed back with a smooth grin. She thanked him and then went to grab some popcorn before the movie.

"SWEETPAWS? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW RATH CAN SEE EVERYTHING!" Rath laughed as Blitzwolfer pounced on him playfully and the cats and dogs were at it again!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hmmm…perhaps there is more to Cassie and Blitz's friendship after all. But we already knew this. Didn't we? :)**

**To guestsurprise: It's a great story and I think we all did know that. Hey, you should do one with Vamps proposing to Aleu. That would be so cute! And it's perfectly alright to call me Goldie. That is my nickname here. :)**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
